With recent advancements in the medical sciences, various surgical and diagnostic procedures can now be performed by use of minimally invasive techniques. Such minimally invasive techniques may require small incisions to insert endoscopic or laparoscopic surgical instruments through the patient's skin into the body cavity. The endoscopic or laparoscopic surgical instruments may include an inbuilt camera to capture video footage of the body cavity. The video footage may be displayed to a physician in real time to enable the physician to perform the surgical or diagnostic procedure on a designated anatomical region within the body cavity.
In certain scenarios, a clear view of one or more portions of a surgical instrument within the body cavity may be occluded by one or more portions of another surgical instrument, surgical gauze, tissue, and/or smoke/mist within the body cavity. This may cause a hindrance to the physician when the physician performs the surgical or diagnostic procedure. Hence, there is a need for real-time analysis of video footage of surgical or diagnostic procedures to monitor and localize surgical instruments within the body cavity.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.